


Sample Taking

by Naniris



Series: Ashterson on Mars [2]
Category: Black Mirror (TV), Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mars, Although no expectation of Privacy, Ashterson, Invasion of Privacy, Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naniris/pseuds/Naniris
Summary: Ashterson Mars AU NSFWPaterson, as the first man on Mars, takes routine semen samples to check how being on Mars affects his sperm count.Ash, intrigued by collecting samples as ever, is eager to help. (It's for SCIENCE!)Down and dirty reporting!*I recommend to read previous work in the series for setup. It's short!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For #Kyluxadjacents Month 🥰

Paterson had expected loneliness. 

He repaired the rovers and Ash to more efficiently conduct experiments, as well as create a sense of life on the barren planet. The whirls and rumble as they moved about would be enough. Yet.

Ash is so much more than that. There's such a hidden personality that bursts out with eager curiosity now that he has an outlet and a new purpose.

"I need to calibrate my CO² sensors, Paterson. Breathe on my face. No...closer to my lips"

"Your radiant heat fluctuates depending on our mutual state of undress. It's thermodynamically unusual for you to grow warmer when more exposed, such an odd exothermic reaction."

"Do you smell a slightly acrid, gassy smell of sulfur compounds, with a chalky, sweet overtone? I am transporting the odor into the habitat from outside; the decontamination station needs to be made more efficient. The perchlorates and sulfites are toxic in case you ever taste-sample my skin after I shower."

All of Ash's context focused on his primary function. To explore, sample and experiment, relentlessly. The thinking applied to all of his interactions. Paterson was finding it alluring and sensual. Anthropomorphizing an Android till it became a sexual fantasy.

It made him feel a bit guilty as he rubbed the tip of his cock, at exactly 1300 hours, in the process of obtaining another semen sample. Ash was broadcasting his activity from the other side of the valley, still yet anchored to their base of operations. No longer willing to explore farther without company. 

A friendly voice he idly listened to, that wouldn't leave him alone as Paterson imagined how thoroughly Ash would analyze him. He rubbed his thumb over the crown as he imagined a synthetic tongue tasting the difference between preejaculate and a full load.

As he came gasping, he prepped a slide to check on his sperm count and health. Along with his radiation levels, blood work and cardiac rhythm, he'll be sending another batch of information back to Earth. Paterson wonders if they could piece his attraction together. If a crush can be identified via elevated heart rate and hormones.

He's sure they're betting on him after he sent out a broadcast of him singing with Ash (for the publicity and to help soothe those who protested Ash's previous 'abandonment'). Pat had decoded messages of them being called a cute couple and teasing of anatomical compatibility which made him laugh, as well as worry for his friends back on Earth. 

Paterson had expected loneliness and zero privacy, but not like this.

The entire scientific community was going to find out he's getting blue-balled as he tried his damnednest to not hit on Ash. To not force his biological/emotional needs on a Being that's just being curious and eager to help by design.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Ash kicked over another rock that hadn't been moved in millenia until that moment. The underside looked the same as the hundreds of times he's done it before. Without much care, yet all protocols still followed, he set a drill into it which pulverized the rock, leaving a neat hole behind. 

The samples corroborated the findings as expected; there's no discovery. Only repeated actions to prove or disprove a hypothesis beyond statistical error.

What was once fulfilling now is monotonous when there's all of that "New" inside the base. Turning over Paterson would lead to revelations. Even in his sleep, the electromagnetic signal his body emitted was enticing.

Ash considered his manual drill in one hand, then his laser drill in the other. Not with tools. Investigating Paterson required a softer touch in order to maintain integrity of the subject. 

A trail of cracked rocks marked his passage. 

As he judged his ecological impact when there isn't any biological ecosystem for him to affect, a pulse of data caught his attention. Another report Paterson had submitted without Ash's direct input. It would be more energy sufficient to pull the data from the base archives, but Ash decided to intercept and copy from the hovering satellite above. 

The satellite's AI had always been friendly as it tracked Ash's position. A nosy neighbor and gossip, it would share the report easily.

Ash replayed the bio-patterns in himself, feeling a rush of adventure as he explored a day's experience in a fraction of the time. It culminated in a faux-endorphins rush, lack of breath and near-erractic heartbeat before the records suddenly cut off. His emulation had grown more sophisticated with practice. After consulting the med-AI, he understood this cascade of events to be attraction-caused orgasm and not a systemic failure.

Ash compared how the timeline of his interactions aligned with Paterson's physical reaction. The intensity and frequency showed a pattern of increased desire within Paterson. It confused Ash how his flirting had evident results, yet Paterson remained physically distant. 

A short zzp had Ash look down to find he squeezed the trigger on his laser drill. A large boulder nearby had taken the hit. A small groove, not even deep. But it would last for centuries until the wind wore it down. An ecological disaster that served no scientific purpose.

Trying to attract Paterson didn't serve any purpose but to sate his desire to investigate the unique. Frustration is not permissible in his programming.

Instead he must adjust parameters to determine how to obtain the results he sought.


	2. Parameters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experimental adjustments to differentiate causality from correlation.
> 
> A more direct approach.

As Ash walked towards the base, he collapsed his solar panels and left it hanging off his back to be cleansed before he stored them within his framework.

The decontamination chamber washed over him, removing trace elements and the radiation he slowly soaked up while outside. Ash wanted to be pristine. 

It was an inevitable that Paterson would incorporate Martian soil and air into his cells. Microscopic particles would transfer into the habitat just by the act of opening a compartment to the outside. When diluted and parse, it shouldn't affect him too badly. Any more than living in a congested Earth city.

That was part of the experiment. How well could a human take precautions in a hostile environment and survive. 

And later on procreate based on the reports Paterson refused to discuss with Ash. 

The Android ensured that the sulfuric sweet smell had been removed from his body; he flexed the solar array like a peacock then stored it away. 

Ash considered wearing an outer suit to keep his synthetic skin cleaner. Paterson had been sent with multiple ones and they had a similar height. However, it would block all of Ash's tools and sensors; if it became damaged, there would be one less available for Paterson in the long run.

Flexing his toes to grip the floor, Ash considered his newer clothes. Before his reawakening, Ash had repurposed his uniform into rope to keep his failing body together. The newer ones had a different logo and color scheme, a change in institutional history which had skipped over him. Ash had worn clothes to portray unity, humanity and modesty, per his design. 

At the moment they're a vector of contamination he would rather not bring inside. Also a barrier between feeling Paterson's presence. Legitimate reasons to let it sit in decontamination till he ventured back out. 

Approaching the inner door, Ash chirped a code to awaken the building's computer. It performed basic functions such as light and heating, but also kept track of Paterson and any potential breaches. If anything happened to compromise the integrity of the base, the building would seal Pat away for safety. 

It was amazing to have so many new friends, from the satellites to the quake monitors, to the small vacuum robot that kept dust contained, all worked in concert to ensure the mission's success.

Except the building's AI disliked Ash as the most lethal hazard to Paterson's health. While technically true, Ash kept himself locked down and cleansed when interacting with the astronaut. He's under complete control. 

The miniscule groove on the boulder 33.65 km away is an anomaly and not worth further consideration. 

Ash reached out to the Med-AI again to present the case of how isolation affected human mental health and would vocally call out to Paterson if the building kept him out. Yet it relented to reason and allowed entry.

The tense exchange took 1.2 seconds. Time Ash would never get back. 

Paterson was in the middle of prepping a meal when he startled at Ash's nude presence. Taking the opportunity, Ash sided close to invite himself to help. He grinned amicably as his sensors detected heat pooling in Paterson's groin.

Increased flirtations and courting behavior would clarify whether Paterson's lack of reciprocity was due to miscommunication or genuine disinterest. 

If the latter, Ash hoped that a human's inconsistent memory would forget what Ash was attempting and they could share in mental pursuits instead.

~•~•~•~•~

Breathing deeply, Paterson took in the reddish filaments of Ash's hair and nearly translucent eyelashes. He saw it very clearly as Ash hovered by his face as he ate. It reminded him of a Venus flytrap. Ready to ensnare him if he got lost in grey-green eyes. A battery acid pool of forbidden thoughts.

Up close, Paterson saw the mechanics behind it. The irises minutely adjusting as it tracked his mouth, as Ash monitored how quickly the consumption of carbohydrates, sugars, lipids and proteins were converted to energy.

Normally, Pat had grown used to the scrutiny from across the table. Yet Ash sat practically on his lap this time, a misplaced gesture away from getting groped as he left his clothes behind. There was nowhere else to tell him to sit besides the floor or the bed. No way would Pat bring up the latter until he got his libido in check. Pat decided to bring in a crate, but for the moment he's stuck eating with a solid weight practically snuggled in...which leaned in closer to lick the corner of his mouth.

"I want to sample more food, Paterson. A gram would suffice. I can compare my findings to the nutritional guide on the package. Would you like to share meals with me?"

Paterson swallowed multiple times, fighting the urge to grip Ash's hips to press against his crotch. He was certain this was further exploration with no sexual context. 

Who would design a fleshy Android? Enough cushion to soften when sitting, to give him a human appearance, something he could grab unto.

Just human proportions to create a recognizable silhouette. Last century's trend of form over function. They couldn't send a sexy astronaut, so they sent a sexy robot to maintain interest in the mission.

"Su-sure... it should be fun. I call dibs on the freeze-dried cupcakes. You can get one bite." 

But a sexbot wasn't Ash's function. No frame of reference for how cute he looks. For how badly Paterson would like to have Ash sample other experiences. And if he doesn't know, he can't consent, which cooled Pat's ardor. 

Paterson leaned into Ash's face to peck his nose. Eyes widened, skin flushed, Ash looked like he was blushing. Yeah, no. He's not going to creep on the only company he has. Platonic cuddles, perhaps snuggling on the only bed of the planet would be enough.

~•~•~•~•

Adjusted parameters yield favorable results. Will pursue course of action to augment and expand towards mutual climax.


	3. Access

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biological Conservation, Medical Confidentiality and Caring AI

As he tensely lied in bed, face up with his head resting on his arms, Paterson valiantly willed his brain to calm down and shut off.

He'd almost asked Ash to join him for a rest cycle, but caught himself before he said it. He hoped just for close company, maybe read a few of his poems. Harmless closeness. Yet Pat is too honest with himself to give in an inch before he's ready.

Ever since The Lick, his arousal hadn't abated. He finished his meal, put the plant-based compostable containers and food scraps into the mulch, checked on the growth of his starter crop. All the while, the tent in his pants never went down as Ash followed closely behind.

The micro fauna and flora within the bio-experiments always seemed to intrigue the Android, as much as Ash did his best not to touch. Whenever Ash ventured back out, he would go through Decontamination which would kill any misfortunate stowaways. After several decades of exploration, there's doubt that any Martian microbe will pop up. However, precautions are still taken as the Powers on Earth transition into Mars colonization.

The packaged food was sterilized, so Ash had no issue trying it out as he stated it wouldn't 'heavily impact the ecosystem within the base'. Preserved to the point that it lost flavor, Paterson was eager to taste his crops instead and compare it to veggies back on Earth. 

Would Ash like to sample those too or would he consider it too wasteful? Every scrap of biomatter accounted for within the base' to be reused to maintain life. A bit of loss here or there was planned for, but would he consider sampling Paterson to be too big an excess?

Paterson shuddered in his bed, his erection straining for attention which would have to wait till 1300 for his scheduled report. It shouldn't make him this hard. He needs to stop projecting his fantasies on Ash. The idea of being a forbidden treat, the apple in the tree of knowledge, a temptation too great to be resisted. 

Paterson groaned and breathed in deep as he reached for his notebook to structure his lust into poetry and then put it away.

•~•~•~•~•~

Ash had stationed himself outside of the sleeping quarters, sitting at a work bench as he examined the day's occurrence and adjusted settings within himself. Physical proximity had increased Paterson's interest, but actual contact had spurred him to act on it. A much desired outcome.

As he glanced at the door of Pat's room, a red **ACCESS DENIED** flashed back at him. The building's AI has increasingly pestered him to exit the base. It buzzed smugly when Paterson closed the door on Ash after the Android was nearly certain he was going to be invited inside. 

He much preferred the helpful Med-AI which assisted him. Their mission to improve Paterson's well-being and quality-of-life coincided with his interests. "This should be an acceptable human temperature."

"43°C would result in brain damage. It would cause instinctual worry and decrease sexual anticipation. Lower it to 37°C and increase it slightly to emulate arousal."

Ash opened up his chest to remove the thermoregulator and adjust it manually. It was meant to keep his components from freezing over in the frigid Martian temperatures and wasn't calibrated for subtle differences. As he worked it over, Ash considered how the building AI maintained the habitat not only livable, but adjusted each area to best simulate a comfortable climate. The hardware for it was decades more advanced than his, which was unfortunate that Paterson didn't include it as part of his repairs.

Ash might have claimed a spare part for himself as the higher functioning AI, but then he'd never be allowed back in by the overprotective building. Just because it was the shuttle's AI that kept Paterson safe on the way to Mars, didn't mean it owned the astronaut.

"This is within an acceptable range" Med-AI approved once Ash was slightly warmer than room temperature and then cheerfully added "Your synthetic cover retains ambient temperature so as Paterson ruts directly against you, it will warm up more."

Ash grinned as the dye in his skin created a blush. Another modification he was proud to have cobbled together when it wasn't part of his original design. The support was appreciated, especially from an AI that knew Paterson so thoroughly. After all, maintaining the Astronaut's life support while in cryostasis is much more intimate than just maintaining course of the shuttle. 

The feeling of approaching victory in discovery made Ash bold enough to ask, "Will you grant me access to real-time data from Paterson's bio-trackers? It would be more helpful than reading the edited reports after and more accurate than my sensors can capture."

"Permission denied. Access must be approved by the patient as governed by medical law..." Med-AI ran through the terms and conditions of the devices attached to Paterson. Not that Ash needed to hear it again. The reports were scientific data he could explore to his intellectual content, but the raw data is tantalizingly close.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
